


Best Costume

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Innuendo, Language, M/M, Mild OoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles was always able to incite the best and worst traits from Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Costume

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Super bored, so I went to feedthebunny and just generated prompts. So if you’re wondering about an influx of writing, then that’s why.
> 
> Pairing: Niles x Leo
> 
> Warning: Mild crack, mild ooc, AU, language
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fire Emblem

“Leo, are you actually serious about going to the costume party wearing…that?” Takumi asked, face drawn up in mild apprehension as he took in the sight of his roommate and friend.

Glancing up from where he was putting on the last details on his costume, Leo just raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I’m deathly serious. Why? What’s wrong with my costume?” he asked in defense.

Coughing awkwardly, Takumi looked pointedly at the short dress that was barely reaching past Leo’s mid-thigh. The blonde was wearing a maid outfit, something that would only be seen straight out of some Japanese anime. The amount of lace and frills was bordering on extreme, and Takumi swore that he saw a hint of bloomers underneath the dress. The dress would be short if worn on a girl, and on Leo it was eyebrow raising. 

Takumi wanted to claw his eyes out at the sight.

Leo, huffing in indignation, stood up. He wobbled for a moment, off balanced due to the heels that he was wearing, before he gained his composure. “Well Takumi? I’m waiting?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Takumi just shook his head, suddenly not in the mood. “Besides the fact that you’re bearing your ass for all the world to see? And the fact that your boyfriend is probably wearing something even worse that will cause me to want to burn my eyes out? Absolutely nothing,” Takumi answered in sarcasm.

Smirking at Takumi’s statement, Leo turned around so that his ass was facing his roommate, much to the other male’s horror. “Oh my god, Leo. I’m going to kill you, you piece of shit!”

Leo had this competition in the bag.

For the past three years, there has been a competition going on between Leo and his boyfriend Niles every time there was a costume party (which happened a lot more often than Halloween). The competition had started lighthearted enough, with both males just trying to have the best costumes. But sometime during their sophomore year of college, it turned from having the best costume to the most explicit costume without being written up for indecent exposure.

Leo couldn’t even begin to remember why he was involved in this competition. He normally wouldn’t involve himself with such childish matters, especially those that would leave a mark on his spotless school record. Then again, Niles often made him want to strangle him with no explanation other than his smart-ass remarks and patronizing smile. Knowing his boyfriend, he probably said something that sparked Leo’s inner competitive streak.

Chuckling in amusement, Leo walked over towards his bed, grabbing his keys before he glanced over his shoulder at Takumi. “Come on, Takumi. If we’re going to make it to the party in time, we need to be leaving now.”

“Fucking shameless,” Takumi muttered under his breath before he followed after his friend.

* * *

“Your boyfriend is shameless,” Takumi said as he downed another shot of alcohol.

Leo just grunted, leaning against the wall, nursing his drink. He stared in mild irritation at Niles as the other male made his way through the party with a smirk on his face. As though he wasn’t walking around in lingerie, jet black fabric being the only thing blocking his bulge from the rest of the room. But Niles went all out with his outfit, with garterbelts and stockings topping the entire look.

It made Leo want to drag Niles back to one of their dorms and do unspeakable things to him. But he also kind of wanted to punch the other male in the face for walking out in public in lingerie.

“Didn’t your mother teach you that it’s not proper to stare?” Niles asked as he walked up to Leo and Takumi.

Just blinking at his boyfriend for a moment, Leo just rolled his eyes. “And didn’t your mother teach you not to show your fucking dick to the entire student body?” he countered.

Humming, Niles moved next to Leo, wrapping an arm around the younger male. “Touche.” Niles’ closed the distance between them, lips grazing over Leo’s neck, taking pleasure in the shiver that went down the blond’s spine.

Before things could get any more heated, Takumi groaned in disgust before pushing himself off of the wall. “I am not drunk enough for this. God, can’t you two keep it in your pants?”

Looking at the other male out of the corner of his eyes, Niles just raised an eyebrow. “Technically, we aren’t wearing pants, so…”

“Shut up. Just shut up,” Takumi cut him off, moving away to head over towards the food table.

Chuckling under his breath, Niles returned to what he was doing. Leo just let out a soft sigh, eyes falling shut as he brought a hand up to cradle the back of Niles’ head. “You know, I should have won this year. I even put on makeup this year for this shit.”

Pulling away from Leo’s neck for a moment, Niles smiled smugly. “Is someone bitter because their costume wasn’t up to par?”

Growling, Leo grabbed Niles’ hair and tugged the lock, causing the older male to groan loudly. “Stop patronizing me.”

“Mmm, I don’t think I will. It’s not often that I get to bask in victory over the perfect Leo,” Niles said in amusement, laughing as he was slapped on his arm in response.

“You are not wearing a costume! That is lingerie, Niles!” Leo hissed out, pushing his boyfriend away as he fumed silently.

Niles’ laughter continued on as Leo stalked away, no longer in the mood to be around his boyfriend. Now he knew why he had gotten wrapped up in three years of embarrassment with his braggart of a boyfriend.


End file.
